My Mother and father
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Shippo woke up one evening after a long day of shard hunting and fighting one of Naraku's henchmen. He thinks about the group and what his spot in the tiny family they became. Thoughts turn to Kagome and Inuyasha as they became the young boy's parents


**Arashi: Here is my first Inuyasha story and I hope I do well. It's going to be a one-shot.**

**Disclaimers are that I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Summary: **

**Shippo woke up one evening after a long day of shard hunting and fighting one of Naraku's henchmen. He thinks about the group and what his spot in the tiny family they became. Thoughts turn to Kagome and Inuyasha as they became the young boy's parents with out even realizing it. He wants to call them his parents but he's afraid of their answer would be.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**My Mother and Father**

**One night in the cool evening, a small child woke up suddenly from his dreams once more of his father's death when the thunder brothers killed him. His wide green eyes glance around the camping noting everyone in the group one by one. Everybody was tired from looking for the jewel shards then later fighting with Kagura. **

**Sango slept near the fire with Kirara by her side, her hand an inch away from her weapon incase an enemy is near by to strike him or a certain perverted Monk. Miroku lay near Sango but not to close incase she decides to hit him if his hand strays to close to her. His soft breathing signaled to the boy that his friend was a sleep. **

**Shippo watch the two humans sleep for a moment as he thought what they are to him. To him Sango was his aunt while Miroku was his perverted uncle that likes to tease Sango. Constantly making him laugh when ever Sango hit's the perverted Monk when his hand's strays to low or flirt with other girls in villages they pass by asking them to bear his children. Kirara was a friend and playmate for the young boy when ever he felt lonely or when he needed to talk to someone when Kagome wasn't here but in her own time.**

**Kagome is a kind hearted person taking in the little boy after he took the shards when they first meet and in a way that's how he meets the pack leader, Inuyasha. He never had been able to separate Inuyasha from Kagome or Kagome from Inuyasha. The fox in side of him consider them his alphas but also mom and dad mixed in one.**

**Kagome became his mother after she saved him from getting killed by the Thunder Brothers and protects him from other enemies as his mother once did. She gives him hugs when he needs to be comforted and loved. She played with him and care about him as a mother would.**

**Shippo knew that Inuyasha cared about him in his own arrogant way but he hated when the half-demon goes to Kikyou hurting his mother figure every single time. He wanted to be exactly like Inuyasha but he wanted him to treat him at least somewhat similar to Kagome does but with a father's touch.**

**He wanted to call them his parents but he didn't know how they would react though so he kept it to himself mostly. He felt tears forming in his eyes forgetting that Kagome was behind him and Inuyasha was in the tree above her dozing lightly but keeping a look out. The tears fell out of his adorable green eyes as soft whimpers came from the deep of his throat, curling into a ball trying to hold back the pain as a child would.**

**Kagome woke up hearing the soft sound of a child crying feeling her heart constricting at the sound. She looked around her trying to locate the sound when she saw Shippo in a small ball with his tail trying to cover his body. Meanwhile on the tree branch, Inuyasha opened one golden eye as he also heard the sound and found his little pup crying out softly. He saw Kagome was awake and he slipped off the tree moving slowly to her and the crying boy now in her arms.**

**She rocked the boy gently hoping that it would help calm him down. She whispered softly in the boy's ear. "Shippo its ok, everything is alright just calm down."**

**Shippo opened one of his eyes to see Kagome's soft brown eyes and her smiling at him. He notice Inuyasha was standing behind her protectively as a mate watching his other half comforting their pup. He felt suddenly safe as he was in his mother's arms and he snuggled closer to get more of the warmth as a breeze suddenly came. The tears slowly stop flowing as the hiccups and sobs took place instead. **

**The boy stiffened as he felt not only Kagome's hand rubbing his back but Inuyasha's helping comfort him more. He smiled at the older teens who returned it to him. Shippo heard in the older boy's soft tone of voice in order to let the rest of the group sleep. "Brat, why are you crying?"**

"**Inuyasha be nice to him." Kagome hissed eyes narrowing dangerously.**

**Shippo smiled as he watches his parents for a moment before he answered softly not looking at them. "I was remembering my parents and how much I miss them."**

**Inuyasha raise his eyebrow as he sense that wasn't the only thing that was bothering the boy. Kagome sighed as softly continue to rock her son even if she never told the boy. **

"**Is that the only thing, Shippo?" Kagome asked gently.**

**Shippo whimpered softly not really wanting to ask his question when he felt Inuyasha tilt his head up to look at the both of them in the eye. With a slight commanding tone of an alpha entering in his voice, Inuyasha repeated Kagome's question to the boy. "Is that the only thing, Shippo because I have a feeling there is more to it."**

**The child sighed hoping that Kagome would help him until he saw her giving him a look that told him to answer the question and it wasn't an request but an order of an alpha female. He glances away as he told the two parental figures in his young life. "I was wondering if the two of you could be my mom and dad I could understand if you guys don't want to."**

**Inuyasha chuckled softly as he ruffled his red hair as he replied to his pup. "Is that all, Shippo? I thought you would have figured it out by now."**

"**Figured what out?" the boy squeaked.**

"**That Inuyasha and I consider you to be our son or pup. However you want to put it little one." Kagome answered the fox kit. **

**Shippo smiled as he called out softly, "Mommy, I love you."**

**Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at the boy as Kagome hugged him closer to her. Shippo smiled as he realized his spot in the pack. He's the alphas' pup and he is satisfied with his life in the group. **

**He smiled at the two as he told them. "Does it mean that Miroku and Sango are my aunt and uncle?"**

**Inuyasha laughed softly as Kagome settled on the floor once more with their pup in her arms. He lay next to her wrapping his arm to protect them and the rest of the pack. He whispered to the sleepy boy, "Yes, pup. Sleep now since we got a long day tomorrow."**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Arashi: I did my first Inuyasha story and I hope it's alright. Please read and review.**


End file.
